Forks Own Werewolf: Chapter 1
by AriannaSmith-WhiteWolf
Summary: Bella,after her changed characteristics,finds out that she has a sister.Born as she was,Arianna Swan is learning more about her heritage and is learning on how to stop this attack of the newer vampire,Jason.As a bit of history, she is Harry Clearwater's..
1. Chapter 1: New life in Forks

_**Chapter 1: The Shocking Truth; another Daughter**_

_**Dearest White Wolf,**_

_**I hope this won't add onto the stress that you are under right now. But anyways, the blood test came in. Dr. Carlisle Cullen compared your DNA sample to the students from Forks High School and we found your 'half' sister that is half of your blood train connected to hers. Ms. Isabella Swan carries your father's half of her DNA train. Please come out to Forks WA. You're Friend,**_

_**Stacey Turner**_

White Wolf or Arianna Swan (before, her last name was Smith from her lovely Iroquois/Quileute mix mother, Samantha Smith. Samantha passed away last year from eternal bleeding in her lungs) read and reread the note from Stacey from La Push."La Push is right next to Forks." Said Tyson Trudell, the guy who comes around to make sure that no one killed anyone in the reservation. After recieving the letter, she sent an e-mail to Stacey explaining that she was going to find her father. Before she left, she phoned Carlie Swan, but since he wasn't at home, she copied Stacey's voice and said, "Me. Swan, it's Stace Turner calling about your daughter. Not Isabella, but your other daughter. Please call me back at me house for more " Then White Wolf hanged up and then walked out of her room.

Stacey recieved a call from Chief Swan about White Wolf. "Sir, with all due respects, Arianna Smith is your daughter." "When did she...How old is she?" "She's 17 this yeah." A pause then, "Is she coming?" Stacey replied, "Yes, I got an e-mail from her telling me that she is coming." "Thank you. Who was her mother?" "Samantha Smith." "Bye." Stacey hung up and was thankful for explaining to the best of her knowlege about who Arianna was. "White Wolf, you are sooo dead when you get here." There was a knock at the door and two grown Quileute boys came in and said," Charlie called Billy. He said that you called him to tell him about Samantha's daughter. Who is she?" "Jacob, all I know is that she is Charlies' other daughter and she is also another Werewolf of your tribe. That is all I know." "Both Sam and Emily was startled when they thought that Bella attacked a helpless bystander. Never did Sam look mad from the news." "Sam never did recover to the news of where you chose the Cullen's side of things." "Shut it, Embry. Anyways, when is she coming?" "Do I have to answer, Jacob?" "Just answer the stupid question." "Ugh. Fine, she's coming right now. Also, she doesn't know that she is a Quileute wolf yet. Just, please don't scare her." After that the boys left Stacey struggling for the phone to warn Arianna of them.

It was twelve hours later when Arianna landed at the Port Angeles Airport to finding a group of people waiting for her. There were 6 girls and 7 boys waiting for her. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, my wife, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Renesme your sister, Bella, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater." "How do you do? I'm Arianna." She held out her hand to Bella and noticed that it was cold. Shaking Jacob's hand, she felt some type of shock course through her hand. Seth and Leah were nice people. Then Bella asked her, "Who was your mother?" "She was Samantha Smith. She only passed away just last year. Eternal bleeding in her lungs. But the thing is, she neder told me of my dad." "Well, welcome to the family, sis. Dad wasn't able to get here since he couldn't get off of work." "I don't really mind. As long as he does at least know that I do exist, I'm good." Then everyone left the airport a bit too fast for Arianna to keep up. At least Jacob stayed behind so that he could get more info out of her. Never in her whole life did she feel important like now. As they got to Arianna's new home, she said to Bella, "I know you're dead, Bella. A vampire who drinks blood of other things, but I won't tell anyone. I promise." "H-ho-how did you know? Did Jacob tell you?" "Nope, I knew from experience when I was on the reservation. A couple of two vampires, Peter and Charlotte came through, they showed no threat to us, and then I kept on guessing when they gasped at one word that I thought wasn't real, vampire. So yeah, I do know." Charlie Swan wasn't the kind of guy that doesn't take bull shit from anyone that is involved in a crime. So when I got to the house, he was there. "Bella, Edward, I believe you have met your new sister-in-law. And thank you Carlisle for getting her for me." Carlisle said in an angelic voice, "It was no problem. And to see the person that Alice is now to pamper. It was a pleasure to meet you, Arianna." Then they all left, the Quileute kids one way and the Cullens the other.

After a week at Forks High School, Arianna was ready to die. "God, this is wayyy to much homework. This isn't supposed to happen. But, oh well. I better live with it," she said to herself. Then while walking back from school, she ran into Bella's old school friend, Mike Newton. "Sorry about that. Here, let me help you." He helped pick up Arianna's dropped. "Thank you. I'm Arianna Swan." "Bella's sister? Never knew she had one." That was helpful! "I didn't know I had a sister until last week. I lived in New York when I found out that I had even a father. I'm going to La Push this weekend, you wanna come?" Mike shook his head and said, "I have a bit of a problem with Black." "Okay, I'll see you soon." Then she retreated all the way to her room and landed on her bed."Can this day get any worse?" Then she felt really weird and hot! Her very self felt like she was getting sick. She held onto her stomach and waited for the nausea to come up. Nothing happened. She felt sick. then Charlie got home and noticed that Arianna wasn't downstairs. So he went up to Bella's old bedroom that Arianna had taken over and noticed that she was like getting sick. He opened the door and gasped. That wasn't his daughter. It was a fully white wolf with a bit of silver on the tip of her tail. He was not scared, but paralysed from horror. Then she ran to the window and jumped out. He raced down and called Billy and the first words that came out of his mouth was, "Get the boys out and find my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2:History Homework

Chapter 2: Heritage Homework

Jacob had found Arianna on the ledge of the cliff looking like she was going to jump. "Arianna! Don't!" Arianna's head whipped around and she was either growling from being threatened or from telling him to stay away. "What's wrong? Arianna just calm down. Look, I'll stay this far away, but don't jump off of the cliff." She was listening to him, but couldn't tell him what was happening, so he went into the bushes far from her eye sight and he changed into his russet-brown wolf form and he transmitted his thoughts to her, _What's wrong?_ He waited then her musical voice answered back, _Everything. My mother's passing, running into Mike Newton and finding out that I'm a werewolf._ He started laughing. _We're, my good friend, are shape shifters. We chose to change and when we phase back into our forms. Charlie's freaking out about you. He said that you were in your room when instead of you, he sees your other half. _He appeared from out of the bushes behind her and also added, _You do look like you're innocent. Why this colour of coat when everyone is darker than yours? _She said, _It's because I never have hurt anyone other than myself. But you can barely see the silver at the tip of my tail._

When both Jacob and Arianna got back to Emily's place, everyone greeted Arianna to the pack. There was Sam, the Alpha wolf, then Paul, Jared, Embry, Emily, and Quil. Seth and Leah were there, but they didn't think that she was to join their fate. "Arianna, who was your grandfather?" Sam asked." My Grandmother was Daisy Clearwater, I believe Harry Clearwater's mother. I didn't follow with my history of my heritage." "then that makes you our cousin?" Arianna nodded her head and said, "Mom did talk about Harry Clearwater way too much. She just says that she wished he knew I existed." Everyone then asked questions about how she knew that the Cullens are vampires and her beloved sister's fate that she had taken. Then she knew that she is now the newer member of the Quileute Tribe in La Push.

Jason was new to this. Being the creature of the night, but thank god that the Voultri didn't find him. Victoria was such a fool to attack the Cullens when there was a huge group of werewolves waiting for them." Stupid girl. She should have known better than to attack the Cullens before I scouted out the perimeter to see if there was another threat to us." But no, she wanted her revenge on Bella for killing her James. He had waited over a year to get to her, but now she's a vampire. He stayed near the Cullen home to get any information about anything. "Bella," He heard Edward's voice, "Calm down. Both Jasper and I had ask Peter and Charlotte about your sister and they said that she did know about our existence for a while from old stories that she heard from the reservation in New York. She knows that we do not attack any humans and that we are here to protect her and Charlie." Bella has a sister? No one had said that she didn't. "But Edward, Arianna shouldn't know us as blood suckers as Jacob put it before he was even a shapeshifter. She knew from shaking my hand to know that I was one. I'm scared that the Voultri will know and try to kill her." Arianna Swan. Perfect name for him to taste when he bites her. Then he stalked away from the marvelous house. "Arianna, hope you don't mind to become my prey." He said to himself.

"Ms. Swan, I hope I'm not breaking your daydream, but you have homework." Jacob said. Startled out of her daydream, she awoke to continue her "history of the Quileutes" all the way to where the first wolf had ever came to be. But what she was thinking about id that if Jacob or Embry had ever noticed her, she could be dating instead of doing her "History". "Why can't I learn while I'm in wolf form?" "Because you are too new to this." "I don't care, for I'm taking a nice long walk." Then Arianna phased and ran out towards the Cullen mansion to see her beloved sister. Just a mile away from the mansion, she sent out a warning to the Cullens by her howl. When she got there, everyone was out, including Nessie. Since she couldn't change infront of them, she sent a signal from her to Edward saying, _It's me Edward. Arianna. _"Guys, don't attack for it's your sister, Bella." "M-my sister? What has befallen you, Ari?" _You won't believe it, but I phased right infront of Charlie, but Jacob told him that I was Okay. And I had to get away from Jacob because of my "Homework". Trust me, learning about the Quileute Customs is very boring. _"That makes the two of us." Edward said. He repeated each word that I was telling him to the others and then I notice a very strange smell. _My nose hurts and it's not any of the Cullens, Edward! My nose is burning!_ She yelped. This type of pain doesn't affect her when she is around the Cullens', but it does hurt her nose when she doesn't know a vampire. And then, out of the bushes, a vampire jumps out of the undergrowth and pounces onto Arianna. Arianna knew that she should have stayed with Jacob, but did she listen, no. She quickly moved out of the vamp's way and he said, "The Cullens and a very huge wolf. Sorry if I was disturbing your meal, but I am Jason. The only Vampire that you guys didn't get to kill from the fight almost 7 months ago." _Stupid bloodsucker! I am not their meal. Unless you want to become mine. _"Arianna! Don't say that!" "Arianna, isn't it, but I thought that..." _Well, you though wrong, buster. _"I guess that you are now a werewolf, but proves to be a bigger fight." He started running away and he called, "You live this time, but the next time we cross paths, you are dead as a fish." Being so scared, she ran all the way back to Sam and the others and said, "We have a BIG problem!"


	3. Fending for Oneself

Chapter 3: Fending for Oneself

Since it has been 2 days since the encounter of Jason, both Jacob and Arianna had been taking "wolf" training lessons so that they are ready for the time to fight new bloodsuckers that are in town now. _I just wish that the Voultri would come and then we could have a hell of a time. _Arianna always wondered how it would feel to be up against one of the greatest vamp clan in almost 3 centuries_. God, Arianna, will you please stop thinking about the Voultri and think about the matter at hand_? Sure, I will, she though, but not out-loud. Each time she went up against Jacob, she feels a type of "magic" flowing through her veins and she grew smaller and smaller until she was the same size as a regular wolf. "What happened?" she was astonished, but she spoke the words out-loud that everyone looked at her in wonderment. Even Charlie was there to hear it. No one talked until Charlie then asked, "How could you do that? No one else in the pack could do that."  
"I do not know, Dad. I just felt some type of magic coursing through my veins and I got smaller til I was "wolf"-size. Billy, do you know anything from the stories or myths and legends of the wolves?" Arianna was freaked out to a point where she was scared to say anything out of her mouth. Sam came out from the buses and told us in a serious tone, "There is a Legend of our people who found out about only one person out of the whole pack, depending on how big it was, and they were granted the gift of Voice. This means that you can talk to someone in and out of form."  
"So, Sam, you're saying that my daughter, my youngest daughter is granted this gift?" Sam nodded his head and also told us, "She does, but it's possible to lose it just as fast, but it didn't mentioned that person changing into the same size as a wolf. It's weird. We never thought that it would be Arianna. I always thought that Jacob or Seth was to change so that we don't have Edward as our translator."  
"Now you have a female wolf that changed into a regular wolf now and all you can say is that I'm your translator? What is wrong with me?" Arianna exploded. So much anger and hate and confusement made her run into the forest without a second look. Sam looked to Jacob and whispered, "Go get her for I know you are in love with her. Closer to your age, and she is also one of us." Then Jacob nodded to Sam and took off.

"No one understands. I'm now the talking wolf that can be mistaken as a real stupid one. Bella, do you understand what I'm going through?" Arianna asked for Bella's guideness through the super-natural things. Edward, Carlisle and Esme were also in the room when Jacob bursted through the door. "Arianna, Sam is really mad at you. And- You're still in your wolf form?"  
"Yeah, news to you but a curse to me. What's next? A vampire comes into the place to kill me?" She sarcasticly said. But that is what you get for being stupid for Jason crashed into the window and landed onto Ari. "GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled, and then she went into frenzy of getting him off of her back. He didn't let go and he bit into her shoulder. Edward came to the rescue , and missed Jason by a mere second and Jason ran out the broken window. Jacob was at Arianna's side while she whithered in pain and the one thing Jake would have heard last on his list was, "She's going to die."  
"Carlisle, can't you do anything? What about Edward? He saved Bella before. Please, you gotta help me!" Bella walked up to Arianna and Jacob and she offered this, "I'll try to save her." Jacob backed away with tears in his eyes and Bella said in a calming voice, "Don't worry, Ari, for I will try to save you." Then she dipped her head to where the wound was and she sucked. Arianna screamed in pain and started flopping or withering from the loss of blood. When Bella lifted her head, she told everyone, "She's going to live. But it might be a while until she can get up again. I'll say a Day or half of it at least. And I'll be outside." With that, Jake went to Arianna and Bella went outside with Edward. He felt sorry that he caused the conflic between her and himself, but then he noticed that she was moving.  
"Never let me say stupid things again." And then she fell asleep.


End file.
